Who Knew?
by Ace-of-Cyberspace13
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Things nobody knew about the X-Men.
1. Music

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knows about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution. I also don't own Kick It In the Sticks or Grits (both by Brantley Gilbert), Big Green Tractor (Jason Aldean), Feel That Fire (Dierks Bentley), Wildflower (the JaneDear Girls), Last Name (Carrie Underwood), or Back to December (Taylor Swift). I'm broke. **_

"_Be an all-nighter with the hippies and the hicks,_

_Jocks and bikers, they all came to kick it in the sticks_

… _So, pop a top and drop a tailgate_

_Yeah, we're crankin' up AC DC, Hank, Skynrd, George Strait_

_Where's the girls? 'Bout to call 'em up_

_Little Southern drawl says 'Hey, trouble, what's up""_

Those were the lyrics that blasted out of Kitty Pryde's iPod in the rec. room of the Xavier Institute. Kitty had her music turned as loud as possible so she could do her homework without extra noise. She noticed Bobby staring at her and, pausing her music, took out one of her headphones. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just didn't know you liked that kind of music."

"Yeah, I do." Kitty replied. "It's actually really good."

Bobby grabbed her IPod and started to flip through the songs. He read them off. "'Big Green Tractor', 'Feel That Fire', 'Wildflower', 'Last Name', 'Back to December'… 'Grits'? What in the world is 'Grits'?" he asked. So, she played it.

_"__I had a buddy come down 'round last July  
Called me when he crossed the Mason Dixon line  
Said he was headin' down South and lookin' for a real good time  
I said man come on I got a place in mind  
We pulled up at a bar right off the Georgia line  
Walked in and man his eyes got wide and when his jaw hit the floor all i could do was smile  
He said man, we got some pretty women up North but i aint never seen nothin' like this  
I said man these here ain't ordinary women  
We call these grits_

She's a product of being raised in the country  
She knows her roots and works hard for her money  
Southern drawl and dark tan legs  
Ain't nothin' like a woman southern born and bred  
Now she loves her mom and daddy and the Lord to death  
Just actin' and sittin' playin' hard to get  
With the girls tonight man they're out on the town  
Grits man, a girl raised in the South

We sat down at the bar and had a couple drinks  
Breakin' his neck just scopin' the scene  
It wasn't long before he had my attention pointed towards the door  
He was starin' at long legs that ran into boots  
Short skirt and her t-shirt didn't have her much use  
But she walked right to the juke box and fired it up  
She had every head turnin boys' eyes was burnin'  
As she made her way out to the floor  
Had the jealous girls lookin' on sayin' she ain't nothin but a-  
Oh my God she just broke it down low

Product of bein' raised in the country  
She knows her roots and works hard for her money  
Southern drawl with dark tan legs  
Ain't nothin' like a woman southern born and bred  
Now she loves her mom and daddy and the lord to death  
Good at actin' and sittin' playin' hard to get  
With the girls tonight man they're out on the town  
Grits man, a girl raised in the South

She's a product of bein' raised in the country  
She knows her roots and works hard for her money  
Southern drawl with dark tan legs  
Ain't nothin' like a woman southern born and bred  
Now she loves her mom and daddy and the Lord to death  
Just actin' and sittin' playin' hard to get  
And her girls tonight man they're out on the town  
Grits man a girl raised in the south"

"Cool," said Bobby, when the song ended.

"Yeah, Brantley Gilbert is one of my favorites. Him, Jason Aldean, Carrie Underwood, and Taylor Swift."

"Oh."

"Yeah." And they plunged into silence. Kitty turned her iPod back on and finished her homework. Her love of Southern music became a secret-that-anyone-could-figure-out shared between the two.

End

_**I'm not really happy with the ending, but it's probably as good as it's going to get. I've always thought Kitty would be someone who enjoys country music. I do. Please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee!**_


	2. Friends

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I also don't own Juicy Fruit Gum. I do own Drew, Jesse, Darrel, Mary Ellen, Matt, and Marcus. Wow! I must really like the letter 'm'!**_

_**Thanks to: Wolverine15120, Rogueslove22, Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, and It Ain't Just A River In Egypt**_

Rogue walked into the rec. room of the Xavier Institute, which was surprisingly empty. The only ones in there were the New Mutants and a guy she'd never seen before. He had brown hair and eyes and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. He was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor talking to Bobby. "Who's he?" she said loudly.

Bobby turned to her. "This is Drew. He's a friend of mine from my old school. You wouldn't know anything about that."

There were whispers of 'Ooooh!' and 'He did _not_ just go there!'. "And what, exactly, is _that_ supposed to mean, Drake?"

Bobby immediately realized his mistake, but it was too late to back down. Beside him, Drew whispered "Dude, you aren't actually _afraid_ of this girl, are you?" He saw Bobby's face. "Dude, you _are_!"

Bobby looked at Rogue challengingly. "I just meant that it's pretty much common knowledge that you didn't have any friends* before you came here."

"Oh? Is that so? And when did I say that I didn't have friends?"

"It's obvious." Bobby said flatly. Rogue took out her cell phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling my friends," she replied. Rogue dialed a number and, when whoever was on the other end picked up, she said in a sweet voice that could make anyone do what she wanted, "Hey, _Jesse_?... Yes, it's me. Who else would it be?... I need your help… One of the boys here at Xavier's is bein' mean to me… Could you come up here? Pwease," her she added extra pouty-ness "Thank you… Okay, I'll see you this weekend… I love you, too**… Bye-bye." She looked at Bobby. "They'll be here on Saturday."

"Wait. You mean they're actually coming? Real people?"

"Yes, 'real people'!" And with that she stormed off.

Saturday, 12:37pm

Logan stood looking at the… unusual group before him. There were two girls and three guys. The first girl was smacking on juicy fruit gum and had shoulder-length brown hair, which was tied back in a pink bandana. She had sparkling blue eyes, and she was wearing a white t-shirt, showing off a Talladega tan, blue jeans, and she had red clay sticking to her Timberland boots***. She was kinda scary. The second girl had long blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder, with a black headband. Her clothing consisted of nothing but black and red. A black half-jacket (y'know, those ones that are only, like, the top half of the jacket. I like those.) over a red tank top, black jeans, and red sneakers. She was built like a dancer. The brunette was holding the arm of a very large African-American man, who was bald and wearing a gray polo shirt and jeans. The other two guys both had brown hair. The one on the right looked like he spent several hours on his appearance; his brown hair was combed back perfectly, not a hair out of place. He had blue eyes and was wearing a blue button-up shirt, a black vest and jeans. The one on the left had messier, slightly longer hair and brown eyes. He had glasses and was wearing a regular, dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Finally, the brunette girl spoke. "We're here to see Rogue," she said.

"Rogue!" Logan called.

A call of "What do you want!" was heard from somewhere above.

"Your friends are here!"

"I'm comin'!" She ran down the stairs and through the foyer, crashing into the brown-haired boy on the left at top speed. "You came!"

"Of course!" was the general answer.

She introduced them. "Logan, these are my friends from back in Mississippi. Darrel," the brunette girl, "Mary Ellen," the blonde girl, "Jesse," the brown-haired boy she'd crashed into, "and Matt," the brown-haired boy with glasses. She looked at the guy next to Darrel. "Is this your new boyfriend, Darrel?" she asked. Darrel nodded.

"This is Marcus."

Rogue waved to him and then shouted. "Oh, Drake!" she sang.

Bobby came out of the kitchen. "Are these your 'friends'?" She nodded.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing. I just expected them to be more, I don't know… Manson-y."

"Manson-y?"

"Yeah, y'know, Marilyn Manson, Charlie Manson…"

"So, you expected them to be freaks."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Rogue nodded. She showed her friends to the guest rooms and they had a weekend of catch-up fun. Sadly, Sunday night, they had to go home. Before they left, she asked them, "How did y'all get the money to come up here in the first place?"

Matt answered. "My grandpa. He gave me enough for airfare, plus an extra $300 and told us 'Have fun in New Zealand and don't get eaten by Canadians'."

The group laughed and nobody ever questioned Rogue again.

End

_***It was at this point when I was dragged from the computer by my 2 year old brother while I was on a roll. He made me get under the bed and get one of his toys. Did I mention I'm claustrophobic?**_

_****Jesse and Rogue are just friends. I tell my friends I love them all the time.**_

_*****147 points to anyone who can tell me where I got the description of Darrel from. Hint: It's a song.**_

_**Okay, people. I need your help with two things. One: Which character should I do next? And two: Should I do a chapter story with Rogue and her friends? **_

_**Please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee!**_


	3. Dance

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**_

_**Note: Arabesque is now my favorite word. Arabesque arabesque arabesque! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Cloudy-The NightMareQueen**_

_**Thanks to: Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen and Rogueslove22**_

_Spin. Spin. Spin. Pirouette. __Brisé.__ Demi-plié. Arabesque. Toes. Toes. Spin. Spin. Spin. Spi- _"Oh!" Ororo gasped as she spun right into a muscular body. "Logan! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a session," Logan answered. He took in her blue leotard and tights and the worn pointe shoes on her feet. The danger room was transformed into a ballet studio with a barre and everything. Three of the walls were covered in mirrors. "You dance?"

"Yes. It has become a… passion of mine, over the years. A way of relaxing and releasing stress."

"You, er, you look nice."

"Thank you." Both of them then realized that Logan was still holding her. She stood up. "I'll, er, let you start your session."

"No," he said. "It's fine. Continue."

"Er, okay." She turned the music back on and began. _Soubresaut. __Rond de jambe à terre. Sauté. Fifth. Sous-sus, sus-sous. Arabesque._

Logan watched the woman he secretly liked… a lot as she danced around her makeshift studio. She was beautiful, perfectly in time to the music, never hesitating or slowing down, perfectly in control.

"Come, Logan," Ororo said with a smile. "Come dance with me."

Logan looked embarrassed. "No thanks, Ro. I don't dance."

"Nonsense, Logan." She grabbed his hand and pulled. "Just follow me." They began to waltz as music changed. "You're actually quite good, Logan," Ororo said as Logan spun her around the danger room. 20 minutes later, they'd finally finished. They sat down on a bench near the wall, out of breath.

"Ro?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Logan?"

"You won't… tell anybody about this, will you?"

"Only if you don't tell anyone about my love of dance."

"You got yourself a deal." He smiled at her, a genuine smile. Ororo was halfway out the door before Logan got up the courage to ask "Hey, Ro?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna, er, go out to dinner or something tonight?"

Ororo smiled. "I think I'd like that."

End

_**I'm actually pretty happy with this one. I got most of the ballet terms from Wikipedia, so if you have corrections, please let me know. Please review! Pppllleeeaaasssseee!**_


	4. Innocent

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Innocent by Taylor Swift, though, when I wrote this I had it stuck in my head.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Rogueslove22**_

_**Thanks to: Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, Rogueslove22**_

Today had not gone very well. Ororo had come home from the store to find her garden ruined, iced over in a prank by- you guessed it- Bobby. She had gotten angry and lost control, and now Bobby was in the infirmary with severe burns, among other things. Jean was walking down the hall when she heard a quiet sobbing coming from Ororo's room. She knocked on the door and it opened a little. "Storm? Ororo? Is that you? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, Jean. I didn't see you there. It's nothing," she said, wiping her eyes, which were red from tears.

"It's not 'nothing', Ororo. Tell me."

Ororo sighed. "I could've killed Bobby today. You know that?"

"Is that what this is about? Ororo, we all lose control. It's part of being a mutant."

"Yes, Jean, but I'm supposed to set an example. I'm supposed to be in control all the time."

"Ororo, no one can be in control all the time. It's not possible."

"I have to."

Jean sighed and began to sing.

"_I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?  
And everybody believed in you?

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent

There's some things you can't speak of  
But tonight you'll live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you'd seen what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?  
Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too

Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to  
Be brand new

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent

Lost your balance on a tightrope  
It's never too late to get back"

"Jean, that was beautiful."

"And true. It happens to everyone. You just get on." She got up to leave.

"Jean," Ororo called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

End

_**I chose the song before I chose the plot. This song has always reminded me of Ororo and when I decided that Jean's secret was singing and that this was the song I'd have, everything else just kind of wrote itself. This was supposed to be Amara's chapter, but I couldn't think of a secret for her. If you have a suggestion that would be great. On the subject of suggestions, I'm still taking them for chapters. My plan so far is as follows: **_

_**Ch5: Logan**_

_**Ch6: Remy**_

_**Ch7-#: ?**_

_**Please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee!**_


	5. Offspring

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, but I do own Blake.**_

_**Thanks to: Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, StormyNightengale, Indigo-Night-Wisp, Rogueslove22**_

_**Note: 1) The title for this chapter makes me think of an episode of General Hospital I watched one time. Lulu walked into the Quartermaine Mansion and her father Luke said, "Hello, offspring." It made me laugh. 2) No one guessed where Darrel came from. I didn't think anyone would, cuz the song's not even on the radio. It's Ala-freakin'-bama by Trace Adkins [I think it's by him].**_

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT, MIRRIAM!" Logan screamed into his cell phone. "SHE IS _NOT_ COMING HERE! SHE'S A BIG GIRL, MIRRIAM. SHE'S OLD ENOUGH TO STAY HOME ALONE. THAT 'PRISCILLA' GIRL COULD STAY WITH HER. SHE HAS A HEALING FACTOR. SHE COULD SURVIVE A HOUSE FIRE. THEN GET A BABYSITTER! PRISCILLA'S OLDER BROTHER, WHAT'S HIS NAME?, TIM, SAID HE WOULD DO IT FOR FREE. SO WHAT IF HE'S A CROSSDRESSER! DANG IT, MIRRIAM, YOU'RE SO JUDGEMENTAL! SHE'S NOT COMING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Logan listened to the screaming woman on the other end until she hung up on him. "**Chuck**," he said, telepathically, to his boss and good friend, Charles Xavier. "**We've got a problem.**"

"**Scott?**" Charles called with his telepathy.

"**Yes, Professor?**"

"**I need you to pick up a girl from the airport for me tomorrow.**"

"**Yes, Professor.**"

"Logan, would you mind telling me why exactly Blake is coming?

"Mirriam and her new husband are going on their honeymoon and leaving Blake with me."

"Well, she _is_ your daughter."

Scott looked around the airport. In his hand was a palm-sized picture of a girl with blue hair and eyes the same color as Logan's. In the picture, she was wearing a school uniform and her blue hair was in a high ponytail, with two braids coming down on either side of her face. He looked up as they announced her flight. Scott sat down and waited, looking at all the faces as they passed by. Finally, he saw her, the blue hair making her very distinctive. "Blake!" he called. The girl looked up and walked over to him. "Are you Blake?" he asked.

The girl nodded and said, with a thick Mississippi accent, "That's me. And you are…" She trailed off and motioned for him to fill in the blank.

"Scott Summers."

"Blake Logan." Scott looked stunned, but shook himself out of it, following her. _It's probably just a coincidence_, he thought.

The duo pulled into the driveway of the Xavier Institute and Blake was out of the car before it even stopped. She ran up to the porch where Logan was waiting. "Daddy!" she yelled throwing her arms around him.

Mini-Epilogue

Logan and Blake had a month of fun and then she went back home to Mississippi.

End

_**This is very short because if I detailed a month of adventures, it would've been way to long. Blake is also a character in a book I'm writing, called 'Red'. If anyone actually cares to read it, I can e-mail it to you or something. Also, I'm thinking of doing a chapter-fic with Blake and her half-twin, Sabrina (Sabre for short) or Blake and her friends, Natalie and Claudia (Natalie and Claudia actually have attachments in X-men). Please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee!**_

_**P.S. Still taking chapter suggestions!**_


	6. Soap

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or One Life to Live, which is the soap the clips in here were taken from.**_

_**Note: The clips in this chapter were borrowed from One Life to Live. The episode was shown on 12/29/2010. I believe Remy would like soap operas. I think he'd like General Hospital more, but I was watching OLTL when I wrote this. I love them both.**_

_**Note Number 2: Happy New Year Everybody!**_

_**Thanks to: Indigo-Night-Wisp, Rogueslove22**_

Rogue and Kurt 'ported into the bedroom of Remy Lebeau. "Thanks for the ride, Kurt," Rogue said to her brother. He gave her a salute and teleported away. She looked over at her boyfriend, who was sitting on his bed, just in time to see him quickly shut off the TV. "Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Remy replied, feigning innocence.

"You just shut off the TV. Are you watching something you don't want me to see?"

"Non," he answered.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." She grabbed the remote from him and turned the TV back on.

_"How do you stand being without Cole?" a girl with dark blonde hair was asking a blonde haired girl. They looked like they were standing in a jail._

_"I'm not gonna lie and say it's easy, but I wake up every day and I have our baby girl and my family, and my friends, and I have my sister. And you guys help me get through every day," the blonde said._

_A boy with short brown hair was in a cell behind them. He blew on a noise-maker and said "Hey, Starr, can I talk to you?" The blonde turned to him, but the darker blonde grabbed her hand._

_"Nate's going to ask you to get me out of here," she said._

_The boy in the cell, Nate, replied "I told you, I don't want you stuck in here with me, okay? Go ring in the new year with my brothers and your sister."_

_The darker blonde walked over to his cell. "Why? Why are you pushing me away?" she asked._

_Nate sighed. "Dani," the blonde, Starr, said. "He's not pushing you away. He wants you to-"_

Rogue turned the TV off. "You watch _soap operas_?" she asked, laughing.

Remy glared her. "It's not funny and the proper term is 'daytime television'."

"Alright. So, since when have you watched 'daytime television'?" she mocked.

"Couple years," he answered. "Pyro's really into it."

"How into it is 'really into it'?"

"He wants to marry Lisa Niles*. Now, shhh," he ordered, shooing her out of his way. He turned the television. "John and Natalie are getting married." _On the screen was a very empty wedding between a heavily pregnant redhead and a man with chin length black hair. Next to the bride was another heavily pregnant blonde woman and near the groom was a man with short blonde hair. In the background was the sound of people counting down from five. There was a montage of New Year's kisses. The scene switched back to the wedding. "I offer this ring as a symbol of my love," the redhead vowed._

_Suddenly a blonde woman rushed into the church. "Stop! Stop this wedding!" she yelled, and the show was over._

"Oh, come on!" Remy yelled at the screen. His cell phone rang and he put it on speaker.

"Remy! Remy! Did you see that! I can't believe Marty would crash the wedding!" a familiar Australian accented voice screamed.

"I can," Remy said. "She's a nutjob!" They continued their conversation as Rogue slowly backed out of the room, trying not to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

End

_***Lisa Niles is a character on General Hospital. She is a psycho. She and Patrick were together in college he's back obsessed with him. I think she and Pyro would be good together if I didn't think he was totally awesome with Wanda.**_

_**Happy New Year! Please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee! Star your year off nicely, unlike my uncle, who started his year off with his first ever speeding ticket.**_


	7. Matrimony

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution and I really wish I could claim to not own this chapter. I really hate it, though that could just be the lateness talking. I own Marcus.**_

_**Note: If you hate this chapter, I don't blame you. (Please don't let this discourage you from reading it. You have to read it before you can tell me how much you hate it.)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Rogueslove22 [I'm sorry!]**_

_**Thanks to: Ex Mantis, Indigo-Night-Wisp, Rogueslove22**_

A man walked through the door of the Xavier Institute, surprising the residents, who were currently running around like maniacs. They all stopped to stare. "Man, haven't you ever heard of _knocking_?" said Ray.

The man looked at him and, ignoring his question, simply stated, "I'm here to see my wife."

"I think you have the wrong house, man," Ray said to him.

"This is the Xavier Institute, correct?" the man asked them. They nodded. "I am here to see the princess," he clarified.

"There's no princess here," Tabitha said.

"Princess Amara," the man said more firmly. He was obviously annoyed now. Everyone in the room stared at him like he'd grown a third head (yes, I did say third. That's how much they were staring at him.).

As if on queue, Amara came down the stairs. "Marcus?" she whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was low and angry.

"Can a man not visit his wife every once in a while?" the man- apparently called Marcus- answered. His voice was arrogant and his smile was crooked, as if he knew he could get anything he wanted, and all he had to do was ask.

"Marcus, does my father know you are here?"

"Of course! He is the one that suggested I come here to see you," he got a mischievous glint in his eye, "wife," he added at the end, simply, it seemed to annoy her more. Now, she was angry. There was literal smoke coming out of her ears. The next ten minutes were a blur of yelling and screaming, and the occasional punch from Amara's side.

Finally, Sam got up the nerve to speak, breaking apart the fighting couple, or at least, attempting to. "Hey!" No answer. "Hey!" He tried again, louder this time, but still no answer.

Tabitha stepped in. "HEY!" She screamed. Both Amara and Marcus looked at her.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Stop your screaming!" she yelled. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry, Tabby," Amara said, trying to calm her best friend.

Tabby looked at her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were married!" she exclaimed.

"You never asked."

End

_**This is, in my opinion, really bad, but it's as good as it's probably going to get. I had a terrible time trying to think of something for Amara, and I've been procrastinating for, like, two hours. I was shopping all day, and then I wrote this, so that may be why. Also, I need help! If you have any ideas for Rahne, Hank, or Kurt, **_please [!]_** let me know! Please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee!**_


	8. Orchestra

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the instruments listed in this chapter. Also, I CANNOT play the French horn.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Indigo-Night-Wisp, Ex Mentis**_

_**Thanks to: Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, Indigo-Night-Wisp, Ex Mentis, Rogueslove22**_

_**Note: School started again today, so I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'll be on writing spree. I usually have at least two chapters done beforehand, but I've had a block lately. I still need to write something for Rahne and Hank, but they may come later.**_

Bobby walked down the hall of the boys' wing of the Xavier Institute (I use Bobby a lot!), trying to find the source of the strange noise. The farther he went, the louder it got. Finally, he found the room the noise was coming from. Kurt's room. Bobby knocked on the door and the noise stopped. He heard a muffled, "Come in." and opened the door. Kurt was sitting on his bed, surrounded by several musical instruments. There was a trumpet, a trombone, a guitar, a drum-set, a tuba, a flute, a clarinet, and some things he didn't even know the name of.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"This?" Bobby nodded. "This is all mine."

"Whoa, man! You mean, you play _all_ this!" Bobby asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "When I was a child, in Germany, I didn't have much to do, so I learned to play an instrument. And then I got bored with that one and learned a different one. It was an endless cycle."

"Wow. Play me something, then," Bobby instructed. Kurt shrugged, picked up one of the instruments and began to play 'My Favorite Things' perfectly. Then he did it on another instrument, then another, and another. He even played it on a French horn! An hour and a half later, he was done, if not slightly winded. "Whoa," was all Bobby could say. Who could've known Kurt was his own orchestra?

End

_**This is short, but I guess it's okay, better than my Amara chapter I guess. Let me just say, the French horn is the hardest instrument to play. I had to find that out the hard way. I completely failed band, so I quit. I, for one, thought I was doing pretty good, that is, until I got my grade card and realized I was TERRIBLE! Please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee!**_


	9. Liar

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cybespace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**_

My name is Ray Crisp and I'm a pathological liar. I lie about everything. My birthday, my past, even my name- all lies. It's gotten so bad that sometimes, even _I_ believe what I'm saying. I don't think I'll stop anytime soon.

I have a sister. Did you know that? Her name was Raelena and she was a dancer. She has long blonde hair, except her bangs are orange, like mine. We're twins. Somebody here at Xavier's asked me once if I had any siblings. I said no. I said I was an only child. Then they asked me about my past. I said I'd been in foster care since I was two, when my parents died in a car accident. I said I'd been jumping around between foster families and orphanages since then. Those were lies. They sound believable, right? People die in car crashes a lot, leaving behind little children. Sometimes I wish that was the truth. In reality, I lived with my mother and step-father until I was twelve. I can't remember a time when my step-father, Eli wasn't drunk. He'd beat me if I didn't do what he asked and, sometimes, just for fun. My mother didn't care. She wasn't even around most of the time. Rae got beat occasionally, too, but I took the brunt (is that the right word?) of it. I had to protect her.

When we finally ran away, it was terrifying. That was how I came to become one of the morlocks. She wanted to go to this fancy dance school with the money she had in her savings account. I said she should save it. We fought for a bit and finally decided to go our separate ways. I joined the morlocks and she went to the school of her dreams.

Bobby once asked if I was ever with the morlocks. I lied to him. ¾ of everything that comes out of my mouth is a lie. Most of the time, I can't help it. It's, like, a natural reflex.

Everything you just read was a lie.

End

_**How was that? I like it, even though it's kinda short. I think I'm gonna start updating every other day, instead of every day. School's been really busy lately, with Science Olympiad, and Academic Bowl, and Debate Club, and Reading Club, and homework, and bunches of other stuffs. My writing spree didn't go as planned. I spent most of the night on my math homework (which my teacher assigned when we had 30 seconds left of class!) and teaching my 9 year old sister my level math. I taught her multiplying and dividing monomials, exponents, and the Pythagorean Theorem. Off topic. Anyway, please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee!**_


	10. Personality

_**Title: Who Knew?**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Things nobody knew about the X-Men.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, but I do own Abby. I've decided that Indigo-Night-Wisp owns Gabby, so I hand over full rights, even though she's technically not mentioned.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Indigo-Night-Wisp, who used her awesome brain-power to come up with Gabby, and now I feel bad cuz I didn't get to use her. It sure did help me, though. I like to know more about my characters than is actually mentioned in the story, anyway.**_

_**Thanks to (I realized I didn't do this last chapter. I knew I was forgetting something): Indigo-Night-Wisp (x2), Rogueslove22 (x2), Ex Mentis, Akatorio Mitsaya**_

The blonde haired girl crept stealthily, down the halls, her short blonde hair was pinned up professionally, and a pair of, rarely worn, black-framed glasses adorned her emotionless face. "Hello, world," she whispered to herself. "Abby is back and ready to roll." She chuckled to herself, but it had no tone, as if the girl herself had no emotions. "That idiot 'psychologist' thought he got rid of me, but I'm not going away that easily." Finally, she came to her destination, a non-descript, very normal-looking, wooden door. There was something about this particular door, though. "Hello, Graydon," Abby said tonelessly as she stepped into the room. There was absolutely nothing special about this suburban bedroom, if you exclude the mutant-hating psychopath sitting at a desk in the corner.

Said psychopath looked up, startled, at the sound of his name. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is not important, but if you must, you may call me Abby."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Graydon?" Abby asked him. "I'm here to kill you, of course." She took the gun out of its holster at her hip and pointed it at his chest.

Graydon looked like he was having a heart attack. "Why?" he asked her.

"Because you are a monster and you deserve to die and, as gatekeeper, it is my job to kill you."

"Gatekee-?" Graydon was never able to finish his question. The shot rang through the mansion, but there was no one to hear it.

"Goodbye, Graydon." And with that, the girl known only as Abby walked back to her home at the Xavier Institute. "There you go Tabby, no more Graydon Creed, no more Friends of Humanity."

The next morning, Tabitha Smith awoke and went on with her life as it has always been, completely oblivious to what had happened that fateful night. Graydon Creed's killer was never found.

End

_**Okay. This one deserves an explanation. There is a method behind my madness. So, in this story, Tabitha has Dissociative Identity Disorder, commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder. I got all my info on this disorder from watching One Life to Live. On One Life to Live, both Jessica and Vikki have this disorder that I don't feel like typing out again. In the show, Jess has Tess and Bess and Vikki has Nikki. You see how that works with the name-rhyming thing? Also, in the show, they explained about 'gatekeepers'. The 'gatekeeper' is the one that comes out when something really horrible is going on so that the person doesn't have to go through it, such as the child of your dead husband being stillborn. This actually happened to Jess, and Bess took over. She switched Jess and Starr's babies and Jess never knew the difference. I based Abby off of her. So, yeah, that's how that went. I think this author's note is almost longer that the story, now, so I'm gonna stop. If you have any questions, ask in your review or pm me. And now, the customary please review! Pppllleeeaaassseee!**_

_**P.S. I'm still looking for suggestions, so if you have any, tell me and I'll get right on it.**_

_**P.P.S I'm thinking about righting a story about Rogue having this disorder which I don't fell like typing out. Their names are Hannah and Anna.**_

_**P.P.P.S. Now it's officially longer. hahaha**_


End file.
